Churchill Tank
The Churchill tank is a British tank introduced in Company of Heroes: Opposing Fronts. It specializes in superb armor at the cost of packing little firepower against other tanks. Overview This tank was the product of the British's attempt to follow WWI combat - trench warfare. During the 1940s, the commonwealth knew that the Germans will start another war during their course, and war will be lurking in their corner. It's original designation is the A20. They accelerated the tank's design and production, but only to be halted by the Defeat of France in the same year that it's being produced. With their defeat, trench warfare was no longer credible. So the director of Tank design in Woolwich arsenal, Dr. H.E. Merritt, redesigned the tank, and with its re-designation as the A22, or the MK IV. This version of the Churchill series sports a ROQF 6-pounder Mk III gun, an adequate overall tank gun, but useless against Germany's Panzers. But weighing at around 39 tons with some 152mm armor plating in front, it's one of the most heavily armored tanks that the commonwealth had employed in combat. It can soak a large amount of anti-tank fire, even from heavy Panzers. It does what it was designed for: to breach defenses and let the infantry or other tanks (or both) rush in guns blazing. It has two 7.92mm Besa machine-guns, one in the turret and another one in the hull, making it effective against infantry. It can also be upgraded to have a mine plow in front, so that it can remove mines while it crawls along the battlefield. It's unlocked by using the Royal Engineers Doctrine. Being said that, it is only doctrine-specific and can't be deployed unless the said doctrine is active. With this doctrine active, it can also perform a "Hull-down" move, making it immobile, but increasing its armor significantly. Tactics Being an infantry support tank, it is slow, but heavily armored. It can soak a lot of anti-tank fire, and even deflect some, just be sure to keep it in front of the firing line, because, just like all tanks, it's rear is also its weakpoint. It can be in front as a shield for other tanks that have more firepower than it has, such as the Sherman Firefly; always keep it in front because it's the toughest unit that the British employs in combat. Keep it supported with anti-tank units like Sappers with PIATs or even Sherman Fireflies if it needs to be kept around. Masses of anti-tank fire will ultimately destroy this mobile fortress, so have some lighter units scout in front. Because it uses up 14 population, only a few can be deployed, so to keep it functional as it gets damaged, have some Sappers ready to repair any damage. Weaknesses As tough as this tank may be, it 's still vulnerable to anti-tank fire, especially the Light AT Half Track's accurate gun - it can immobilize this already slow tank in one shot. Among others, mortar can damage its top armor, and damage the engines. Mines can immobilize it and do the same to the engines. Variants One variant is called the Churchill AVRE. It uses the same tank structure, but using a 290mm Petard Mortar. Very effective against structures and its area-of-effect can devastate infantry. The other is the Churchill Crocodile. It's the same Churchill, but with it replaces the hull's machine-gun with a flamethrower. Effective against structures and infantry, without the sacrifice of some anti-tank capability. References Churchill Mk IV from D-day overlord Churchill tank on Wikipedia Category:British Units Category:Vehicles Category:Company of Heroes: Opposing Fronts